This invention relates to electromagnetic discharge apparatus. More particularly, it is concerned with electrodeless ultraviolet light sources.
Electrodeless light sources which operate by coupling high frequency power to an arc discharge in an electrodeless lamp have been developed. These light sources typically include a high frequency power source connected to a termination fixture with an inner conductor and an outer conductor disposed around the inner conductor. The electrodeless lamp is positioned adjacent to the end of the inner conductor. High frequency power is coupled to a light emitting electromagnetic discharge within the electodeless lamp. A portion of the termination fixture passes radiation at the frequencies of the light produced, thus permitting the use of the apparatus as a light source.